NaruLight: Vampire, What's that?
by BobandMoearebuddies
Summary: 2 worlds, 4 species, and one portal. Edward C. lands in Naruto's world when the Volturi open a portal. Hilarity, backfires, and new friendships. Full sum inside.
1. Intro to Characters

Hiya! This is XxrenxartxX …And with me comes the basics _you_ need to know about our (yes our) Latest story!!! AtlantisCat101 and I are making …Dun-dun DA! A Twilight-Naruto Crossover!!! (yay?) I hate twilight… but she doesn't care for Naruto either so…yeah lol… anyway…

Hey! this is AtlantisCat101! I'm here with the TRUTH ABOUT THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, which my friend here has misdescribed. Here is a new agreement Annie better agree with or pay. :) : I, AtCat101, will not misuse or make fun of Naruto characters if XrxaX will not misuse or make fun of Twilight characters in this story.

Also, for the Twi Chars. this story takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn.

ThE ChArAcTeRs:

Shikamaru: The lazy-butt main person for the story

**Appearance:** Tallish, black hair tied up into a high ponytail, bored eyes

Edward: The beautiful vampire that gets lost in Konoha; Bella's husband and Renesmee's dad.

**Appearance:** about 6 feet, bronze hair, vampire, very pale skin that sparkles in the sun, reads minds, topaz eyes.

Temari: Shika's wife, aggressive, outgoing

**Appearance**: Mid-height, blonde, four pigtails, green eyes

Naruto: Loud mouthed brat, but is kind hearted

**Appearance:** Tall, blonde, blue eyed, whiskered

Sasuke: …..emo depressed jerk…need I say more?

**Appearance:** Duck-butt style hair, blue hair, uncaring eyes, gray eyes

Sakura: Hot-tempered, in love with sasuke, kinda annoying

**Appearance:** Pink haired, wears leaf band like headband, mid-height, sea foam green eyes

Bella: Edward's husband, Renesmee's mom.

**Appearance**: vampire, pale skin, long chestnut hair with a hint of red, about 5'6, topaz eyes, shield.

Jacob: Disgusting werewolf, imprinted on Nessie, Edward's rival.

**Appearance**: dark brown shoulder length hair, woody smell, is a slob.

Choji: Shikamaru's bff, fat but sweet like the candy he eats

**Appearance**: Fat, Brown hair, underwear style headgear

Ino: Blonde chick, shall I go on?

**Appearance**: Long blonde hair, Blue eyes, earings

Orochimaru: Evil snake person of doom, think of Micheal Jackson times five

**Appearance**: Pale, snakey, black long hair, fangs, purple eyeliner

Volturi: Evil group of vampire royalty. Reason Edward ends up in naruto world. (whatever it's called.)  
Aro, Jane, Caius, Alec, Velma (OC: creates a portal to other worlds/times) , Felix, Demetri, and all the others.

And many more to come!!!! (I don't know who all will be in the story, I'll add pro's bout them later!)

The main story line:

Edward is lost in Konoha, Land of Fire. He meets the Naruto Crew…. Random stuff happens. Lol yeah, its sorta planned as we go along….

Well! Read our story! Yeah, un!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a story by XxrenxartxX and AtlantisCat101. It's a crossover between Twilight and Naruto!!! Beware, I, AtlantisCat101, know absolutely nothing about Naruto cept he's some anime dude (and i'm not too big a fan of anime), and Annie knows nothing about Twilight. Which she hates. JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WRITE THE TWILIGHT PARTS AND ANNIE THE NARUTO PARTS. SO ANNIE, DON'T TRY TO WRITE TWILIGHT!!! GAHHHH!!!**

**So, I will write a Twilight chap, Annie a Naruto. Enjoy!!!!!**

**PS:some twi chars. OOC**

Chapter 1: Naruto

Shikamaru's POV:

'Gah… another boring, pointless day …..' I said. Usually, the only thing keeping me alive at this point was the thought of cloud watching and a game of shogi. But today it was SUNNY! SUNNY! And not a cloud in the sky ….sigh…. And ever since Asuma's death, nobody ever wants to play shogi with me.. So troublesome….

"Maybe I should go see if choji's around… how bothersome.." So I walked toward the fat dude's house….

"Man if today can get any more boring, please someone contact me…"

Suddenly, a portal off bright light came rushing through….

"INCOMING!" A sparkling figure that was as fast as a bunny on crack shot through…

"WHAT THE HECK! WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled.

"Me? I, am Edward Cullen." The pale guy said.

"…Edward? Never heard a name like that before…" I yawned," where are you from?"

"Chicago, But I live in Forks, Washington now with my family. …What is your name?"

"My name is Shikamaru. I live in Konaha, where you are now standing, -yawn- with my bothersome wife, Temari, who is going to kill me now… cause i'm late for dinner…just noticed that……… I'll have to report you to Lady Tsunade, but … you can stay at my house for, well, until tomorrow…."

Edward's POV:

I had been trying to get the Volturi to kill Jacob, maybe Demetri; he hated wolves. Or was it Felix? Well, one of them hated werewolves. Even though the pack aren't even real werewolves!! Ha, ha. I honestly don't care if it breaks the treaty. That freak couldn't imprint on my daughter and get away with it!!

When I walked through the Volturi's castle gate, I had expected Aro not to be there since I had chosen a night they were hosting a party. But he had, and came out to greet me.

"Edward," he smiled tightly.

"Aro," I nodded.

"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to Velma. She has a power I think you'll enjoy."

I stepped back. If she was like Jane, I'm out of here.

A boring looking girl stepped from the shadows. She grinned evilly. She held out her hand and I felt a strange feeling. I looked down at myself. I wasn't there. I saw a blinding light. I felt myself being pulled away.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was standing in some weird place, all greenish like Forks.

A boy about 16 was standing there. He looked surprised. He has a sticking up ponytail which I thought was strange. Like a pineapple.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" the boy shouted.

"Me? I am Edward Cullen." I said, confused. Was he somehow related to Bella? I couldn't hear his mind!!! It was so frustrating, like it was with Bella. Except I bet this boy couldn't pull back a shield so I could hear his thoughts. Sniffle, sniffle.

"Edward? Never heard a name like that….." he yawned. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago originally, but now I live in Forks, Washington with my family. What is your name?"

"My name is Shikamaru. I live in Konaha, where you are now standing, -yawn- with my bothersome wife, Temari, who is going to kill me now… cause im late for dinner…just noticed that……… I'll have to report you to Lady Tsunade, but … you can stay at my house for, well, until tomorrow…." He said.

**The end of chapter 1!!! Terrible, awesome? Tell us!**

**Gab (AtCat101): Heh, heh. Anime annoys me. Hehe. Annie and I wrote this soooooo long ago…..i've been seriously slacking off on writing this while Ann has written a lot……….. anyway, you should've seen what Annie wrote about Edward originally before I freaked out and edited it. She wrote he was SHINING when he really SPARKLES. And she had him talking like some modern day high school! *GASP* **

**gosh, Annie really needs to research Twilight. Or of course she could just ask me any question…….cause I am **_**The All-Knowing of Twilight. **_**Seriously. Ask me anything about Twilight and I can write a 2 page report on it. MUHAHAHAHA. Even the werewolves. I hate the werewolves. Except Seth. Seth is cool. Quil is annoying. Honestly he imprinted on a TODDLER. How sick is that? But really the only reason I enjoy Seth is cause he is on very good terms with the All-Mighty and All-Powerful and Awesome Vampires. And don't get me started on jacob. Yep, he doesn't deserve to have a name with a capital letter in the beginning. He doesn't deserve a name. too good for him. Of course now the name Jacob is unusable; it is tainted with evil jacob black germs. Yes, I'm childish. You're just jealous cuz I act retarded and childish in public and people still love me!!!! so ppeople.....check out my account..yay....Hehe…….i think I wrote more here than the chapter…………welll,,,,,, cookies to anyone who actually got this far…………..one more thing…ANNIE: please….whatever…you….do……..please……..stop…..using so many……..periods!!! GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Im a paranoid person. And sometimes people call me a hypocrite! i wonder why.......heh.......Usually I get this way by…OH LOOK A BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
